


#1 Gặp nhau

by MadameMochi27



Series: [APH - RoChu] Quán cà phê Panda [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMochi27/pseuds/MadameMochi27
Summary: Tại quán cà phê kì lạ ngay giữa lòng thành phố Bắc Kinh ấy, nơi mà hai con người của định mệnh gặp nhau.Ngoài AO3 fic còn được đăng lên Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/233785752-rochu-aph-qu%C3%A1n-c%C3%A0-ph%C3%AA-panda
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: [APH - RoChu] Quán cà phê Panda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004223
Kudos: 2





	#1 Gặp nhau

Suốt những ngày qua, thời tiết Bắc Kinh luôn u ám đến lạ thường. Dường như người dân ở đây đã khá lâu chưa thấy được ánh nắng mặt trời. Mưa rồi lại mưa. Không ngừng nghỉ.

Tình trạng mưa kéo dài như vậy cũng ảnh hưởng biết bao nhiêu là công việc của mọi người. Đường xá ẩm ướt, xe cộ thưa thớt. Ai nấy nét mặt đều khó chịu nhìn trời, những cơn mưa kia làm quần áo họ bị bẩn, đôi lúc gặp một chiếc xe con đi vội qua một vũng nước, tạt trúng người đi đường nọ. Thì đương nhiên rằng, họ sẽ ghét cay ghét đắng buông lời chửi rủa. Không mấy ngượng miệng.

Mấy ai có thể cảm nhận được cái hay của thời tiết trong một xã hội vội vã như thế này cả. Họ cứ đâm đầu vào việc học, lớn hơn xíu nữa thì tăng ca túc trực cho công việc. Cuộc đời mỗi người ai cũng trải qua những giai đoạn như vậy. Từ lớn đến bé, ta sẽ gặp rất nhiều người, tiếp xúc với những môi trường khác nhau. Dẫu vậy, cho dù chỉ là một cơn mưa kéo dài, cũng sẽ khiến cho lòng người nỡ bỏ ra thời gian quý báu của mình đứng lên chửi rủa thời tiết. Quả là một xã hội khắc nghiệt.

Nhưng, khác với không gian u tối bao trùm bên ngoài kia, đâu đó vẫn có những chỗ 'thích ứng thời tiết'. Bất kể là nắng hay là mưa, những chỗ ấy đều khoác lên cho mình một tấm bảo hộ tràn đầy sức sống, luôn là chỗ nghỉ chân tạm thời cho bao nhiêu con người vội vã.

Kể đến những chỗ 'thích ứng' ấy phải có rất nhiều. Xung quanh ta nơi nào cũng thấy, nào là quán bar, trà sữa, cà phê, hay thậm chí là ngôi nhà quen thuộc của rất nhiều người.

Một trong những mái nhà thân thương ấy, không thể không kể đến quán cà phê "Panda Aru".

Lúc đầu, khi quán mới vừa được mở cửa. Mọi người đi ngang qua đều phải đứng lại suy nghĩ 'tên của quán có ý nghĩa gì?'

Ngoài cái tên lạ đời, mặt bằng của quán cũng khá kỳ lạ thay. Quán có diện tích rất vừa vặng, bên ngoài là kiểu trang trí theo nhà trụ vuông của thời Phong Kiến Trung Quốc. Nhưng đi vào bên trong, quán sẽ mở ra cho ta rất nhiều chi tiết mới lạ kết hợp với Phương Tây của những năm 90. Quán nước rất bắt mắt từ trong ra ngoài, hơn nữa, chủ quán ở đây nghe đồn chỉ mới có hơn 20 tuổi xuân xanh, vừa xinh vừa điển trai. Các phái nữ truyền tai nhau rất nhiều lời đồn, điều đó làm cho quán càng mang đặc tính riêng, vừa hiếm thấy vừa bí ẩn.

Quả nhiên, cho dù là một ngày mưa bão, "Panda Aru" cũng đắt khách như mọi khi. Trong quán, tất cả chỗ ngồi đều được lắp kín người, mặc dù vậy, quán không hề ồn ào náo nhiệt như các quán khác. Không khí lẫn nhạc nền xung quanh hàng quán, đều khiến cho họ cảm thấy êm dịu đến lạ thường. Thậm chí cả những người chuyên rủ nhau ra quán nước nói chuyện ầm ĩ, cũng kiềm lòng hưởng thụ tách cà phê trước mặt mình một cách tĩnh lặng.

"Aiyah, quán của tôi bằng một cách nào đó trở thành chỗ trú mưa cho mọi người rồi".

Một giọng nói bất phân nam nữ bỗng phát ra từ quầy pha chế. Chủ nhân của giọng nói này không ai khác chính là chủ quán - người bí ẩn được các thiếu nữ bàn tán xung quanh suốt mấy ngày qua.

Ban đầu, ai cũng nghĩ đó là một anh chàng vừa điển trai vừa nghệ thuật, cho đến khi họ đến nơi xem xét, suy nghĩ đó đều được thay đổi thành: "Chủ quán của Panda là một anh trai cực kỳ dễ thương!"

Sự dễ thương của chủ quán cũng khiến các cô nàng hứng thú rất nhiều, họ muốn tìm hiểu về anh ta nhưng vì sự yên tĩnh tuyệt đẹp hiện có trong Panda, đã khiến họ dời ý định đó lại cho một dịp khác.

Và đây là lần đầu tiên, họ nghe được chủ quán nói một câu vừa dài vừa nhấn âm cảm thán!

Hình như anh ấy đang nói chuyện với người ngồi kế quầy.

"Ừ, quán của cậu có sự đặc biệt gì đó có thể thu hút người khác. Kể cả khách quen hay khách lạ"

Đáp lại lời nói của chủ quán, là một người đàn ông khác. Chỉ cần nhìn sơ qua anh ta, ai cũng biết được rằng người đó không phải là người Hoa, nói đúng hơn là, không phải là người Châu Á.

Người đàn ông kia sở hữu một cặp mắt màu Thạch Anh Tím tươi đẹp. Sóng mũi cao đúng chất người phương Tây. Da trắng hơn rất nhiều so với người Á Châu. Đặc biệt, anh ta sở hữu một vóc dáng cuốn hút, khiến cho những người khách đi lướt qua anh đều phải bỏ ra một hai giây để nhìn và đánh giá. Thường thì hành động đó sẽ được xem là bất lịch sự, nhưng có vẻ như người ấy đã quá quen với việc bị nhìn chầm chầm, nên ánh mắt của anh vẫn luôn thả lỏng từ lúc mới bước vào quán tới nay.

"Người đẹp vì cảnh, cảnh đẹp vì người. Ôi chắc tớ có thể ngày ngày đến đây để ngắm anh kia quá!"

"Suỵt! Cậu nói to quá. Lỡ người ta nghe thấy thì sao?"

Phía xa xa kia có hai cô gái trẻ ngồi cùng nhau, trên tay của họ cầm đầy đủ dụng cụ chụp ảnh dẫu lớn hay nhỏ. Dự định của hai cô gái trong ngày mưa như này thường rất đơn giản: Kiếm chuyện đăng lên Weibo để các chị em được cùng nhau bàn táng.

Và đúng như họ dự định, câu chuyện ngày hôm nay sẽ thu hút được rất nhiều phái nữ cho mà xem!

"Ivan, anh thu hút người khác hơn cả chủ quán rồi!" Chàng trai đứng trong quầy kia nở một nụ cười với người đối điện, hai bên tay của cậu vẫn còn bận bịu pha chế những món nước khác nhau cho khách.

"Cậu Diệu này, quán Panda này của cậu khách đông chỗ rộng, cậu không tính tìm người phụ giúp mình à?"  
Thật ngạc nhiên khi chưa có ai phàn nàn về tốc độ làm việc của cậu...

"À, quán tôi có hai người phụ làm. Nhưng hôm nay hai đứa tụi nó phải đi thi lên Đại Học, mà anh biết đấy, mấy kì thi này đối với đời người rất quan trọng, rớt một cái là không có cơ hội thứ hai. Vậy nên tôi cho nghỉ hết rồi" 

Kết lời, cũng là lúc mà Diệu pha xong hai ly cà phê độc quyền của quán. "Thật sự, tôi cũng không ngờ là có người order ly này. Tưởng như nó sẽ bị bỏ vào góc quên lãng cho đến khi quán đóng cửa chứ"

Nói sơ qua ly nước độc quyền của Panda. Đó là ly cà phê matcha cây tre được trộn từ nhiều hỗn hợp màu. Uống vào sẽ có vị của trà xanh và tre trúc, mặc dù được chính Diệu đánh giá là cực kỳ ngon, nhưng đối với thức uống vừa lạ vừa độc chưa từng xuất hiện trên thị trường đồ uống bây giờ. Thì độ nổi tiếng của nó sẽ chỉ dừng lại ở mức vừa phải, đủ để những người follow page Weibo của Panda biết được. 

Ivan nghe được giọng điệu có phần buồn bã của Diệu. Tay và mắt vẫn còn định cư trên laptop, nhưng miệng đã bất chợt đưa ra ý kiến. 

"Này, tôi có cách làm cho ly Panda này được nổi tiếng đấy" 

Nghe được câu nói này, mắt của Diệu như được đốt lên vài chùm pháo hoa, hào hứng nói, "Nếu vậy thì anh bày tôi cách đó với!"

"À, nhưng có hơi mắc đấy". Anh trả lời lại Diệu, ánh mắt đâm chiêu liếc nhìn đối phương, khóe miệng không quên nở một nụ cười khiến người đối diện không phân biệt được là đùa hay là thật.


End file.
